Guild Wars: Secrets of War
by Nadira Jessamyn
Summary: Well, this is a story written at about 2 am and it's loosely inspired by Guild Wars Factions, but it's basically about a Princess returning to her kingdom 10 yrs after her disapearance in a big war between her country and another; romance, betrayal, drama
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Ten years. that was how long it had been since the war; since Eravis, king of Terima, and his daughter, Princess Aramina , went missing in the battle field. Still, the citizens of Terima hadn't chosen a new king. They believed the bureaucracy, set up by King Eravis's advisers, had everything under control, but the bureaucracy was corrupted. Very few realized this, and the majority of the people who did were employed directly under the king before he dissapeared: the very nosy kitchen maids, who always had a way of knowing more than they should; the King's most trusted knight and friend, Sir Fatimar; and Sir Fatimar's squire, Adian, who was the same age as Princess Aramina, and was knighted day after the end of the war by the king's advisers-- who now sported the name "The Ministry of Terima" and was led by Fatimar, the most corrupt ofthem all.  
No one realized this, although Adian knew something wasn't right inTerima. He thought that maybe the Ministry was trying to control Fatimar, so, on the Ten-year anniversary of the dissapearances of the onlyremaining Royal blood of Terima--simply known as the Day of Farewells, also as tribute to the fallen men during the victorious battle-- he called a private conference with Fatimar to find out what was going on with the ministry.  
Lightning flashed outside the windows of the high tower room in the Royal castle. "He's late, as usual," Adian said to himself as he waited for Fatimar, staring out the window. The castle was built on top of a high hill in Wyvern, capital of Terima, and it had such a view that aperson would think they could see all of Terima. The view did allow one to see all of the city, the neighboring towns and farms, and the forest. Suddenly, someone coughed on the other side of the room, bringing Adian out of his thoughts, and he turned.  
" What is this all about, my friend?" Fatimar queried as he entered the tower room. Adian walked to a table in the room and indicated to Fatimar to sit.Then he said,"It is about how the ministry runs things"  
"Ah, yes. I ask myself how we manage only with them too, and I havecome up with a solution," Fatimar replied, leaning back in his chair, asmug smile on his face.  
" Really? Well, what is it?" Adian asked, intrigued.  
"As you know, we have made do without a ruler, but the bureaucracy isweak. I believe we should turn to the people to elect a new King"  
Adian stood up, outraged. "Are you daft? The citizens of Terima wouldnever allow it! They still refuse to think that their king and princess could have diedin battle, no matter how logical the concept is! They will wait. Besides, who could be as good a king as Eravis was"  
"Why, young Adian, I understand your logic, but I believe the people will accept the new Monarch I have in mind," He replied, unabashed.  
"Well, who do you have in mind, then?" Adian demanded, crossing his arms and staring at Fatimar. "Adian, I would have thought it was obvious," Fatimar laughed," I was thinking of myself. Do you not approve"  
Adian was taken back by Fatimar's answer. He pondered the situation, and decided to delve deeper into this thought, so he replied, "Fatimar, you know I have always respected you, but I think that you should at least wait for awhile before making such a drastic decision. After all, it is a very tender anniversary to make an announcement of such"  
"Wise words, Adian. You really have grown from the boy who used to be my squire," Fatimar replied, his voice full of pride, but his eyes glittering with distrust. If he wasn't careful, his whole plan would be ruined."What do you say we meet again in two weeks time and...continue this discussion?" Adian agreed, sohe continued, "Wonderful; it's settled. Oh, and if you should care to visit me at my home, please feel free. Lord knows it's lonely there." With that, Fatimar left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Fatimar rode up to the walls of his home. It was almost as large as the Royal palace, but every black stone was set with war in mind.The towers were high and formidable; around the walls were breaks where hot pitch and arrows would rain down on unwanted guests; fear hung to theentire castle like moss, but it was the only place Fatimar felt at home.  
He dismounted his horse and handed the reins over to the trembling groom-- who was no older than eight years old--and walked through the giant oak doors into his fortress. The moment he entered, a giant, bald man -- whose face favored those of Fatimar's pitbulls -- walked up to him,smiling, and said," My lord, we finally got the prisoner to talk." "Excellent news, Jehan! What did he say?"Fatimar asked " Sir, perhaps you should hear him yourself," the man Jehan replied, leading Fatimar down into the dungeons. At the bottom of the long staircase, they turned into a smallroom--the torture chamber--where a man was tied to a chair. "He finally decided to speak after we cut off the fourth finger,"Jehan said, shaking wit excitement.  
Fatimar approached the man, who was bleeding profusely from where his left pinkie, left pointer, right ring and right middle fingers should have been. "So, what is it you have to say"  
The man stuttered,"Well, um...as you know, I w-was in the b-b-battlewith K-k-king Eravis. Well, he had just defeated one of the few survivors of the enemy and h-he declared victory f-for us. Then, w-we heard the P-p-princess scream in fury and-and surprise about 50 feet away.When the king l-l-looked to see what happened--" the man faltered,"--an enemy whom we thought dead st-struck him down. Someone killed the manwhile we ran to find the princess, but she h-had disappeared. when we got back, the k-king's body was gone as well'  
Fatimar walked around the man, drawing his sword. "You have been most informative, my friend, but I am afraid I cannot let you live to tell of your time here." Before the man could react, Fatimar had thrust his dagger through the man's throat. "Clean up this mess," he ordered Jehan, and he left the room.

Two weeks later Adian and Fatimar met again at the same place. It was storming again. Fatimar was sitting in his usual chair, looking very self-satisfied, which was infuriating Adian. "What are you so happy about?"He demanded.  
Fatimar sat up and immediately assumed a look of remorse and replied," Adian, what are you talking about? I am far from happy today"  
"Well, why were you smiling a moment ago"  
" I wasn't smiling, Adian, and, regretfully, I have news of the King'swhereabouts"  
Adian leaned across the small table and pressed him:"You have? Well, then, what is it? And where did you hear it"  
Fatimar leand back in his chair, raising his hands in surrender and replying," One question at a time, my friend! Two weeks ago, after our last meeting,I returned home to find an informant of His Majesty's whereabouts. Unfortunately, he informed me that King Eravis was killed the moment he announced the battle for Terima. As for the princess, where she is is still a mystery. And my informant committed suicide that very night. He had no family, so a servant and I gave him an appropriate funeral service"  
Adian just stared at Fatimar for a moment, speechless. Then he crossed to the window and gazed out into the darkness. "Perhaps we should make a decision about electing a new King, Adian. What do you think?" Fatimar stood up and said.  
But Adian didn't reply. He was staring out the window at something. Suddenly, he cried,"Fatimar, come look!  
"What is it? Intruders?" Fatimar asked as he rushed to the tower window. When he looked out, he saw a group of perhaps twelve riding through the gates of Wyvern. They weren't wearing armor, but it seemed that they were all wearing heavy black cloaks, and they were all armed in some way.  
"I am not sure"  
"Well, I suggest we take a unit of soldiers to apprehend them." Fatimar turned to leave, but Adian stopped him.  
"No. You and I will ride down and greet them at the castle gates and find out their business here before we take any such actions." He and Fatimar quickly hurried out into the lawns of the castle and mounted their horses. When they arrived at the castle gates, the group of rider was already there. They were being led by two riders, and the rest followed on horseback.  
The foremost leader of the group said, "Good sirs, we have ridden from across the border and ask for shelter from the elements, if you please. We have gold if you require payment"  
Fatimar sneered and said,"Does this look like a lowly highwaymen's Inn"  
The rider replied evenly," No, but my captain requested that we come here, and--" the Other leader--presumably the captain--beckoned their steed forward a little and said,"I requested that we stay here for reasons that are my own." The voice--Soft, yet demanding, it had the mosmelodious ,and somewhat familiar, quality that Fatimar and Adian had ever heard-- from under the dark hood was a woman's.  
Fatimar stared at her, surprised. "This... WOMAN is your CAPTAIN?!?" He asked with disgusted dissaproval.  
She stiffened slightly, then spoke," I know your face...Sir Fatimar, right"  
His eyes grew even wider as he asked," How did you know?" In reply, she reached up and slowly lowered her hood. The first thing noticed was her hair, black as the sky above, but in the lightning flashes, the shine was bloodred instead of white. Then she looked up. her skin was Ivory; her lips were also as red as blood. Her most noticeable aspect, however, were her eyes. They were beautifully rimmed in black, but they were green emeralds set into a china face. Fatimar didn't recognize her at first, but Adian rode his horse forward and said,"Aramina? Is that you"  
She nodded, and said to the group,"We will stay here for the time being. I am sure my friends will not mind." She looked at Adian and Fatimar, who both mumbled consent, and they all rode through the gate.  
When everyone had dismounted, Fatimar and Adian both kneeled at her feet. Fatimar spoke:"Forgive me, my princess, for my insubordination just moments ago. If I had known, I would surely have held my tongue." The man who had led the group with her turned to her and said,"You're a princess? Why didn't you think to tell me...ever"  
"Well, Malchior, here's why: One: I wasn't princess of the country we were in when we met; Two: It didn't apply to the situation, seeing as I had just left my studies; and Three: at the time, I was a fugitive prisoner of the war that had recently been won by Terima, and I wasn't about to announce that, now was I?"She replied, with the slightest hint of sarcasm, and led them into the castle.  
As soon as the doors closed, Adian immediately stepped forward to help her remove her cloak. When he got it he smiled at her, then dropped it in surprise upon seeing her outfit; She was wearing the traditional clothing and armor of a Necromancer!  
"Arami--I mean Princess, why are you wearing that...um, well...that"  
Another woman--an ice elementalist-- from the group stepped forwardand said,"Well, she's only the best Necromancer on the face of the earth,  
so I think she has earned the right to wear that outfit, don't you"  
"Peace, Zephyra," Aramina warned, then smiled. Fatimar stepped forward, confused.  
"Princess, when, and how, did you become a--a Necromancer? Who are all these people, and what are you the captain of'  
She looked at him, then said,"There is time enough to explain everything in the morning. Right now, we are tired and would like some rest. Would you show us to our rooms?'' She asked, idicating Adian, who replied in consent and agreement.  
Fatimar donned his cloak, saying,"Princess, please accept my sincerestappologies, but I must be riding to my own home." He bowed, then left.  
The man from earlier said,"Aramina is right. Please, young man, Showus to where we are to stay,if you please"  
Adian had already shown everyone else to their rooms, and was now escorting Aramina to hers. As they approached the doors, she said,"I KNOW Iknow you somehow. There is actually very little I remember about my life here. But,if you don't mind my asking, who are you?" They stopped. Heturned and smiled.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to remember everything. After all, you were gone for ten years. I won't be offended if you don't remember me; I amAdian. I was Sir Fatimar's squire when you left. Since, however, the Ministry has knighted me as well"  
She looked confused, then recognition dawned on her face; Suddenly, shehugged him."Oh my god! Adian, I should have known it was you"  
He laughed, surprised at the sudden outburst. "I thought necromancers showed a minimum of emotion!" he exclaimed. Her face turned a brilliant shade of crimson.  
"Well, that just shows how, um--how little you know about ,um, necromancers,"she stammered, embarrassed. Then she changed the subject,"So, uh...what is this ministry you mentioned"  
Adian turned away from her and opened the door. "I'll explain in the morning, when we meet to--catch up. Good night, Princess"  
She turned from him, dissapointed at being turned down the information, and that he was leaving so soon."Good night, Adian." She whispered, and with that, she closed the door.


End file.
